wikidronfandomcom_es-20200214-history
WikiDron
¿ En que consiste? Descripción El termino UAV viene de "Unmanned Aerial Vehicle" o VANT vehículo aéreo no tripulado. Existe el termino UAV y UAV civil ya que los primeros drones fueron utilizados en el campo militar, por esto el termino UAV solo se refiere a drones militares. La función básica de un dron es volar o ser un vehículo aéreo, pero existen drones semi acuáticos(o anfibios), los cuales además de volar pueden desplazarse bajo el agua, también drones híbridos que se desplazan en distintos terrenos con un sistema de tracción Los drones son vehículos que física y notablemente varian en su aspecto, poseen características según el fin de su fabricación y por lo cual están hechos, sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos, si no es decir que todos, tienen como mecanismo de vuelo elices que le permiten elevarse sin necesidad de una pista. Tipos de vuelo Existen dos tipos de vuelo: # Vuelo Controlado: El cual se lleva a cabo desde una ubicación remota, por ejemplo, el dron se puede manipular desde un control remoto, un dispositivo móvil con aplicación determinada o desde un radio control con comando de voz 2. El vuelo pre programado: Este puede ser de seguimiento desde la posición GPS, determinar una ruta especifica de vuelo. Áreas de Aplicación Usos 1. Eventos: Al referirnos sobre el uso de los drones en evento podemos basarnos principalmente en áreas como desfiles de moda, recitales, protestas, eventos deportivos, eventos sociales, tales como conciertos, entre otros. 2. Delivery: Teniendo en cuenta que la legislación actual en muchos países no lo permite, y su tiempo de vuelo es muy corto, el uso del dron en este campo es muy viable y deseado; sin embargo, en países como Rusia e Israel es utilizado para domicilios de pizza, en China para realizar envíos de una empresa de correos(SF Express), en Estados Unidos la compañía Amazon también desea realizar entregas por este medio. Amazon Prime Air: its an amazon delivery service, that provide you a fast and efficient delivery of the product that you get in amazon.com, the estimated time of the shipping is like 30 minutes. 3. Casos de emergencia: En este campo su uso es muy efectivo, gracias a su fácil acceso y velocidad de vuelo, por ejemplo, zonas afectadas por desastres naturales, situaciones de primeros auxilios, y en general permite llevar la ayuda necesaria o mínima a el lugar del incidente. 4. Búsqueda de personas: Ya que pueden volar a baja altura y con una cámara de alta calidad que transmite en tiempo real, le permite el reconocimiento inmediato de personas perdida, por ejemplo, en montañas, bosques o lugares de difícil acceso 5. Vigilancia Fronteriza: En España, la guarda civil los utiliza para controlar los ingresos marítimos, y asi mismo, Estados Unidos esta evaluando su uso para controlar la frontera mexicana y evadir inmigrantes ilegales y el alto trafico de drogas. 6 Agricultura: Son utilizados para el control del rebaño, para esparcir pesticidas y fertilizantes en grandes terrenos rurales; en Asia se estima que hay aproximadamente unos 2400 drones utilizados para este fin 7. Fines geológico: Se utilizan para acceder a zonas peligrosas para el ser humano. Los drones son capaces de tomar muestras del interior de un volcán para predecir erupciones, también se envían al ojo de un huracán, para tomar índices de temperatura y humedad, pronosticando de esta manera la ruta y alertando de esta manera con mayor anticipación a la población cercana. 8. Satélites: Se investiga la posibilidad de utilizar drones, para crear redes o zonas de internet, en áreas donde aun no llega. Estos funcionarían con energía solar, aportando a el ahorro de energía y dinero. = Colabora con este wiki Para escribir un artículo, ingresa el título en la caja de abajo. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crear un nuevo artículo __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Navegación